Opposites Attract
by WritingSoul
Summary: Did you know Haruhi had two older siblings? How about the fact that one of them is a second-year college student that happens to have a crush on- whoops, I said too much,once again. Me and my big mouth. Join Haruhi and her siblings as they get sucked into the host club, one at a time. Tamaki/Haruhi OC/?
1. Opposites Attract

It was a relatively good day for the host club. Tamaki was being his usual idiot self, the twins were pranking everyone, Mori wasn't bothered by anyone today, Honey had his cake, and profits for the host club were looking up.

That being said, 5 out of the 7 members of the host club were not expecting the curvy brunette that flew through the door after hosting hours were over.

The door was kicked open and Haruhi hid a smile, glad for the figure that was about to slide through it.

"Pray for the booty!" the brunette yelled as she slid through the door. Haruhi placed a hand over her mouth, a small bubble of laughter escaping her mouth. Kyoya only smirked at the older girl, who stood up, eyed Kyoya for a second, and promptly disappeared. Kyoya blinked. Once. Twice.

"Behind you dearest~" the girl sang, prompting Kyoya to look up at her. Her hair was a honey brown shade, hazel eyes twinkling with mischief as she looked down at the raven haired male.

"Why are you here? What about the bakery?" Haruhi asked, pretending to be unamused. The girl grinned, looking up at Haruhi. "I left the bakery with Jae."

Haruhi rolled her eyes, playing along with her charade. "Jae can't bake to save her life." The girl made a small noise, clicking her tongue on the roof of her mouth. "She can, but only the prepackaged cookie dough."

Haruhi couldn't help it. She laughed. "I'm sorry sis, but that was funny," she said after laughing.

The girl, now known as Haruhi's sister, giggled. "It's alright Haru, but boy am I glad to see all these fine, fine young men." she purred, winking at the hosts. The hosts blushed, some more noticeable than others, and she giggled. The room was silent for a moment before the hosts (excluding Kyoya and Haruhi) came to a realization.

"You have a sister Haruhi?!"

* * *

She set her teacup down on the plate, not making a sound. Her legs were crossed as she set the plate back on the table. "Thanks for the coffee Kyo." she thanked, noting his nod.

Tamaki, Kyoya, and Honey sat cross from the older brunette, and the twins and Mori stood behind the couch. Haruhi stood behind her.

"Fujioka, Erica-Violet. Sex-"

"-Haven't had any lately," she cut off, making a crude joke. Kyoya sighed as she laughed, seeing the stunned faces of the hosts. The twins laughed with her, and Haruhi looked away, biting her lip to prevent herself from laughing.

She held her hand out to Kyoya. "Laptop, now. I'm going to read my own profile." Kyoya met her eyes, and her hazel eyes pierced into his onyx ones, daring him to try and backtalk her. He sighed and handed her his laptop, and she grinned. "Good boy."

The host club members looked back and forth between the two, confused as to how she was manipulating him so easily. She hummed, skimming through her profile. "Alrighty. Sex: Female. Hair Color: Light Brown. It's actually honey brown, they need to get it right. Eye Color: Hazel. Age: 20. BWH: 36, 24, 36 - and fucking proud of that shit. Graduated from Ouran at the age of 17, skipped two years of school due to extremely high grades, is now attending the University of Tokyo and owns a bakery. Pursuing both a management degree and a culinary arts degree. Parents: Fujioka, Ryoji, and Fujioka, Kotoko (deceased). Siblings: Fujioka, Haruhi, and Fujioka, Rien." she finished, looking up from the computer. "This is about right." she nodded.

"Ah, how is Rien doing?" she asked, wanting to check on her older brother. "He's getting his ass in gear, that's for sure. He's still in France, studying his little cross-dressin' heart out." Erica answered back, smiling at the mention of her younger brother.

Honey tugged on the older girl's sleeve. "Can you make me a cake?" He asked cutely.

"Of course sweetie!" she cooed at the younger boy. He climbed onto her lap and she rubbed his back softly as he snuggled into the older girl.

"Oh, it's so nice to meet my darling daughter's older sister!" Tamaki squealed, attempting to glomp her but was shocked when he was redirected at the marble floor instead.

"Nice try, but I'm a black belt in karate," she smiled darkly, placing her foot on his back and still holding Honey, who was asleep in her arms, cuddling his stuffed bunny. She remained seated, looking at the twins. "Yes, I know who you two are, and no, you aren't allowed to use me as a toy." She smiled at them as their expressions shifted from mischievous to taken aback.

Tamaki managed to get out from under her foot, going to his 'emo corner', as Kyoya liked to refer to it as. "Haruhi, is this the idiot trio?" she asked, glaring down at them. Haruhi bit back a smirk. "That's what Kyoya calls them." Erica nodded. "I like the tall giant over here, he looks sane. Speaking of which, oh tall one, can ya come get ya cousin out of my ta-ta's?" she smirked. Mori nodded, taking his younger cousin out of her breasts carefully.

"Thanks. Last but not least, we have my good friend buddy pal, chummy chum, over here, Kyoyo!" she grinned, glomping the poor raven haired man.

"Erica, will you please get off of me?" he asked flatly. Erica pouted, untangling herself from the raven-haired male. "Only because I like you; Kyoyo!" Kyoya grumbled at the nickname, and she grinned cheekily.

Her nickname sent the twins into a laughing fit and she began to like them a little more. "Do they have my sense of humor?" the older girl asked. Haruhi sighed, nodding.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around her hips. "Hey Erica-" Hikaru began

"-how do you-" Kaoru continued

"-know Kyoya?" They finished in sync.

She chuckled. "That, my dearest twins, is a story for another day." she booped them on the nose.

Erica sat on the couch and patted the spot next to her, signaling for Haruhi to sit down next to her, to which Haruhi sighed, knowing what came next. Her sister snuggled her, wrapping her larger limbs around the smaller girl and hugging her. Honestly it probably even wouldn't be described as a hug, more like the pose you see a panda or monkey hugging the side of a tree in, with Haruhi being the tree and Erica being the monkey. "How has my bean been?" she cooed.

Haruhi sighed, a bright smile taking over her face. "I've been good," she smiled.

Her sister kissed her on the forehead. "Alright, good. I have to get back to the bakery," she lied, getting up.

"But I'll be back, my lovelies~" she sang flirtatiously, skipping out.

Haruhi sighed, already missing her sister.

* * *

Erica pressed a button on her smartphone, calling her father. They had each other on speed dial, just in case of emergencies.

He picked up immediately. "Hello my lovely daughter!" he sang.

Erica smiled. "I checked up on the host club like you asked." Her father made a noise of excitement. "How did it go?"

"It went pretty good, there was a small one that looked innocent and snuggled in my lap. He also asked for me to bake him a cake so I'll be doing that tonight, and Kyoyo is good. I don't like the Souh kid but he has a crush on Haru and she likes him back, but they're both too dense to see it." she summarized, getting into her car. "I should come back sometime when I'm not so busy with the bakery. I've already done all my work for now, and tomorrow we have a day off or school." she offhandedly mentioned, driving back to her apartment.

"Alright baby, I'm gonna hop off of here and get some sleep," he said.

She hummed. "Alright dad, love you."

"Love you too baby girl." Erica hung up. Her phone rang again only a moment after, and she picked it up, looking at the caller's contact name.

"Yes Kyoyo?" she grinned.

"Please stop calling me that," he groaned," We're all going to a waterpark tomorrow and Tamaki wants me to extend the invite to you. You can't refuse, I already know you have the day off."

"My, my, what a sneaky little shit you are," Erica grinned. "I'll be there. You providing the swimsuits and shit since I'm going to be your guinea pig?"

She could sense her friend of two years raise an eyebrow. "It's been two years Kyo, do you think I don't know how you work by now?" she teased. They'd been friends for two years, and, dare she say it, she knew him better then Tamaki did. There were certain...feelings she had, and damn it all if her heart didn't flutter when they talked, or when she touched him, or -fuck it- when she brushed against him in the slightest sometimes. But she had a girlfriend, who she loved dearly. "A girlfriend that's probably cheating on me." she thought sourly.

"Yes, yes, you never fail to bring up the fact that you're a mind reader," he replied dryly, a touch of amusement in his tone.

She parked her car, walking into her apartment and laughing at his comment. "You never answered my question~" Erica sang. He sighed at her tone, sudden heat coming to his face. He was still unsure what caused that reaction but brushed it off. It must have been something that happened when you were quote unquote 'close' with someone. It was strange. While he considered himself to be quote-unquote 'close' with Fuyumi and Tamaki, he never just...blushed for no reason. He heard the door click open, and Erica gasp. "I'll call you back," she whispered quietly. Before he could get a word out, she had hung up.

* * *

She put her phone on the table and stood, crossing her arms. The two girls in front of her were making out, seemingly unaware of the girl in front of them. Pain pierced her heart like a spear as she cleared her throat. Her girlfriend and the other girl broke apart as they realized she was home.

"Oh good, you're home." her girlfriend sneered, about to tell her what a useless bitch she was.

"Save your breath." Erica cut off, keeping her face as hard as stone. She wanted to go collapse on her bed and sob. She wanted to cry.

"No, no, I think I should say this. I don't love you. The only reason I was with you is because you had money and connections. You're nothing but a stupid, ugly, worthless, attention seeking, over-sensitive, clingy bitch! I never loved you. I never even liked you. I lied." she growled, smacking her now ex-girlfriend. Erica seemed calm, and that pissed her off. She should be heartbroken.

"Get out of my apartment. Don't come back. Don't talk to me. Don't talk to my parents. Don't even bother showing up at work. Your things are going to charity while you go lead another girl on so you can get money and connections. I no longer have anything to do with you." It started out as a whisper, but her voice slowly rose as she eventually hissed the words loudly.

"Why you...! You can't deprive me of a job and my possessions!" she screeched, bringing her hand down to smack the girl again. Erica caught her wrist, staring into her eyes with calm anger. "Legally, if your possessions have been on my property for more than three months, they're now mine. Three months ago was the last time you slept over here. Everything you left here. Get out of my home." she whispered quietly, not showing any sign of what she was feeling.

Her now ex huffed and turned on her heel, leaving the home for good. Erica locked the door behind them, as anxiety and panic and fear welled up in the bottom of her stomach all at once.

"Keep it together Eri, just until you can call Kyo or Haru," she whispered to herself. Tears welled up in her eyes as she pressed the number four on speed dial, calling Kyoya.

He answered. "Is everything alright?" Kyoya asked immediately. Erica closed her as tears leaked out. "It's fine." she whimpered, subconsciously hoping he'd see through her weak excuse.

"I'm on my way." Erica nodded. "Thank you, Kyo," she whispered. He made a noise of confirmation and she ended the call, trying not to break down. Everything she had known this past year was a lie. She had thought her girlfriend loved her, just how she did her girlfriend. She loved her. She was sweet and kind and-and caring. Or so Erica had thought.

A knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts, and she rubbed at her eyes. She didn't even feel herself crying. She opened the door to see Kyoya at her doorstep, looking at her carefully. Kyoya looked at his best friend. "Erica...what happened?" he asked. Erica pulled him inside and shut the door. Her breathing was rapid as she walked back to the couch, sitting down. Kyoya sat next to her, already having been in this situation whenever they had fought. Her eyes were closed tightly as she pulled her knees to herself, a gut wrenching sob escaping her. He pulled her close and let her cry. She cried for what seemed like hours to her. Kyoya rubbed her back, letting her cry. He never had any idea how he helped her, and he hated seeing her like this, but she just needed to let it out. Whatever she had been bottling up needed to come out. She eventually stopped, just sniffling.

"She was cheating on me Kyo. She only used me for money and connections. She-she looked be straight in the eye and proclaimed exactly what I thought I was. She stumbled in and was making out with another girl. She hit me even. Told me that the past year of my life was a lie." Erica croaked, her voice tired from sobbing. Kyoya raised his eyebrows, angry at the girlfriend in question. "Don't be mad. I fired her and told her everything that she once had here was going to charity." Erica snuggled into his chest, now just depressed. "Am I really that bad?" she questioned. "No," Kyoya answered firmly. "You're great."

She hummed. "Whatever you say. I'm just angry at myself. I knew she was probably cheating on me, and yet, I just got so upset when it actually happened. I knew it was coming, but I still cried about it. I'm such a wimp." she muttered, depressed. Kyoya didn't bother to answer, knowing she would just argue with him. He turned on Netflix and browsed through some for her until he found her favorite. Black Butler. She snuggled into her best friend's side and smiled. He still remembered after all these months. "Say, Kyoya, are you actually Claude?" she whispered in fake-shock, trying to take her mind off of it. "Shut it," he growled playfully, not too pleased that he knew the entire series like the back of his hand from watching it with her. She giggled and he let a smile slip, relieved that she was alright for now. Sometime during the episode, she fell asleep, and Kyoya got up, taking off his shoes, which he hadn't taken off for the twenty minutes.

He heard her whine in her sleep, indicating she missed the body heat he provided. He sighed and got out two blankets, and then made himself a coffee like Erica had taught him. He even had his own damn mug. Placing the cup of coffee on the table, he draped the blanket over her and let her snuggle back into his chest.

He flipped through every anime on Netflix, deciding on one named 'Attack On Titan' it looked gory and he loved it. If she was going to make him watch anime when he came over, he might as well get a head start.

After all, Kyoya Ootori would never back down from a challenge.

* * *

Erica wasn't sure what time she woke up the next morning, only that the sun hadn't set and Kyoya was watching Attack On Titan.

"Ooh," she squealed sleepily, "Attack On Titan. Good choice Kyoyo!" she praised, getting up to make breakfast. Kyoya rolled his eyes and got up, following her into the kitchen.

"I swear, you're such a closet otaku." she teased, getting the eggs and peppers out. He just stared at her. She was still in her outfit from yesterday, white jean shorts and a dull golden button up top. Her hair was slightly messy and her eyes were still a bit red along with the red on her cheek but other than that she looked good.

She looked back at him and decided he was a mess. "Go take a shower, oh smart one," she commanded, shooing him out of the kitchen. He sighed, knowing not to piss her off so early in the morning when she was in a good mood.

He took a shower, coming out in only a towel. Erica looked up and rolled her eyes, her cheeks a cherry red. "You know where the spare uniform is that I keep here. Stop trying to seduce me!" she whined

Kyoya chuckled. "Whatever you say, Eri-chan~" he mocked.

"You stop that right now." she scolded, much like a mother wood. "Oh, also, just to let you know, if you take too long getting ready I'm putting sweetener in your coffee," she smiled sweetly, looking up from her phone. He grunted, one of the signs that he was on it. He heard music blasting from the kitchen and figured she was just in a music mood. He couldn't argue with that. Truth be told, he liked it when she sang, but if he brought it up she would flush and insist that she sounded like a dying cat. He recognized the song as soon as it started, Erica played it lots. It was Vocaloid, but he didn't particularly mind, it was a nice change from the classical music.

He blinked as he noted how much the girl had changed him. He would never have watched anime with a girl by his side or been partial to Vocaloid. There were only a couple songs he liked, particularly the darker ones. He only ever listened to it when he was over at Erica's house, though, never of his own accord.

She flipped it to a different song and he heard her sing along while she cooked and he got dressed.

" _Well they encourage your complete cooperation,_

 _Send you roses when they think you need to smile. I can't control myself because I don't know how, And they love me for it honestly, I'll be here for a while. So give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff! Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough. So give them blood, blood, blood. Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood!_

 _A celebrated man amongst the gurneys. They can fix me proper with a bit of luck. The doctors and the nurses they adore me so, But it's really quite alarming cause I'm such an awful fuck. (Oh, thank you!) I gave you blood, blood, gallons of the stuff, I gave you all that you can drink and it has never been enough. I gave you blood, blood, blood, I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love!"_ Erica sang in English, a chipper tone to her voice as she finished the omelets.

"Kyoyo! You have about 1 minute before the sweetener goes in your cup of fresh coffee!" she warned playfully. She would never actually do it. Scratch that, she would.

He came out and began to eat, thanking her for the western style food. She grinned. "You're welcome, Kyoyo!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes but began eating.

At a glance, they looked like polar opposites, but you know what they say; Opposites attract.

* * *

 **So this happened. I've been tossing the idea of another OC/Kyoya around in my mind for a bit, and the OC I picked just happened to be Haruhi's big sister! Yay! Surely this will take a while but I have high hopes for this story! Please review! Those are what keep me going and I love hearing your thoughts and opinions. Also, every chapter will be around 2,500-3,000 maybe almost 4,000 if I have a lot to get across.**

 **Question Time!:**

 _ **There is no question today, but this is where I'll prompt you guys to talk about something in your review, or ask you a question about the story.**_

 **Until Next Time;**

 _ **~Madi~**_


	2. Smoothies and Waves! (also flirting)

**yepiz14: T** hank you, I'll try to update every week or so, but knowing me, I'll get distracted by another story idea.

 **hsbillie: H** ere's more!

 **Cathrine and Elisabeth Thorn:** Thank you!

 **Indigo912:** Thank you! **  
**

**Princess Royalty:** Thank you so much! (You're an awesome writer, by the way) I know how you feel, I live for Kyoya/OC stories. Especially the ones that are realistic.

* * *

"Get some sleep Kyoyo," Erica said, nudging Kyoya, who was in the driver's side seat. Kyoya sighed, knowing she wasn't going to let him stay up. "Fine, fine," he grumbled, putting his laptop in the backseat.

She turned on some music, a slow classical song to help him sleep. He eventually passed out and she smiled, focusing back on the road. Sleep would do the raven haired male beside her some good.

* * *

Haruhi blinked, "Wait a minute. Am I dreaming? We're in Japan, right? And Japan is not really known for its tropical locals." she commented dryly, frowning. Her sister sipped her drink, watching and waiting for her to notice she was here as well.

Tamaki popped up beside her and clapped a hand on her shoulder, in his swimsuit. "Behold, Haruhi," he said, eyes closed. He then opened him and pointed in such a way that reminded Erica of an anime character. She almost giggled at the thought. That would make a good plot for an anime. "Bask in the beauty of tropical birds. Aren't they breathtaking? I wonder what they're called,"

In the background, Erica spaced out. WHAT IF THEY WERE IN AN ANIME?!

WHAT IF THEY WERE IN A FANFICTION?!

"My whole life is a lie." she whispered in horror.

Haruhi looked at the birds with disinterest. "Um, where was the exit, again?" she asked, clearly not impressed.

Tamaki was suddenly in a chair, a glass of orange juice in his palm. Haruhi stood where she had been before, clearly still not impressed. Erica began padding over to them, seemingly over her crisis. "Try to make the most of this down time and just relax. We're so worried about keeping our good looks day and night. We deserve a little vacation," he said dramatically.

Haruhi stared out at the pool. "Personally, I think this is pointless and a waste of time, so can I go home now? I should really be studying and I've got a ton of laundry to do today. Senpai, where are we, anyway?" she asked.

Erica slung an arm around her sister. "Aw lighten up Haru! I'll do your laundry. Relax for today, yeah?" she smiled. Haruhi unconsciously sunk into her big sister, groaning. "You're too laid back about this. Shouldn't you be using this time to catch up on your sleep?" Haruhi scolded her, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Meh, I'll be fine." she winked. "Wait a second," she looked at Haruhi curiously, "How did you even get here anyways?"

* * *

 _Haruhi stretched, walking out of school. The host club had taken off for whatever reason today, and she kind of doubted that somewhere in the back of her mind but went with it anyway. "I just need to do laundry and go over to see sis tonight, maybe study a little." she thought, clearly pleased that she didn't have to deal with them._

 _"Target-" Kaoru started_

 _"-captured." Hikaru finished. They both grabbed Haruhi by the arms, smirking._

 _"Wait. What the..." Haruhi asked shakily, in a higher pitched voice that she used only when she was startled._

 _Suddenly a limo pulled up, window rolling down to reveal Tamaki in the backseat. He had sunglasses on and a lei made of red flowers around his neck._

 _"Good work, now take her with you." He commanded._

 _"Roger!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison. He closed his eyes and gave them a smile, rolling the window up._

 _"Hold on. Where are we going?" Haruhi whined in her high pitched voice. The twins simply laughed and whisked her away as the limo sped off._

* * *

Before Erica could open her mouth, Kyoya cut her off. She bounced over to him. "This place is a brand new theme park that my family, the Otori group runs. It's called the Tropical Aqua Garden." He was in a seat, sadly not shirtless (which made Erica blush at what she had just thought). He held a glass with a green liquid in it.

"I don't understand. I thought the Otori group ran hospitals and that they're focused on the medical business, Kyoya-senpai." She asked. Before Kyoya could open his mouth, Erica cut him off. "

"Yes, but the Ootori group likes to diversify and try different things. Besides this place could be classified as a healing facility." Erica informed as if she knew the speech by heart. Haruhi made a small humming noise in the back of her throat. "It's therapeutic. Think of all the people who are overworked and would just love a vacation in the south tropics. However, they may not be able to get the time off or they may not be able to afford it. Those people can now seek refuge here at this theme park and reduce their stress levels. The Ootori group's primary concern has always been for the good health and well-being of the general public." she finished as if she were an employee and her boss had told her to memorize the speech. Kyoya eyed one of his best friends. "What? It's not like you haven't given me this speech before," she commented dryly. Was it just her or was Kyoya sparkling all of the sudden?

"It sounds suspicious to me," Haruhi said flatly.

"The park doesn't officially open until next month, but the host club, and Erica, were given a special advance invitation," Kyoya informed, sparkles still surrounding him.

"You're doing the thing again Kyoyo!" she whined. He raised his eyebrow as if to ask, 'What thing?' "You know, the I-really-like-money-and-I-sparkle-like-a-fucking-anime-character-when-I-see-a-new-opportunity-to-make-money thing!" He snorted and sipped his drink.

Tamaki sighed heavily, leaning back in a chair. "This is so relaxing. We don't have to worry about keeping all of our guests entertained for once. It's truly like a holiday for handsome young soldiers," he sighed again "I guess that's what you call it."

Honey walked up to Haruhi popping up on either side and holding her arm.  
"Haru-chan! Wanna share some coconut juice with me? Or do you want to try a piece of mango cake?" He asked enthusiastically.

Haruhi seemed a bit disoriented but answered. "Yeah, sure, I'll have some coconut juice with you."

He spun her around by her arm and she smiled.

Erica sighed. "She gives into cute so easily."

Kyoya smirked from beside one of his best friends. "And you give into husky easily."

She blushed but winked at him nonetheless. "Damn straight!"

Both were unaware of Tamaki's prying stare.

Erica noticed Haruhi watching Mori walk over, and knowing her sister and the bloodline she came from, she was so checking him out. She laughed and Kyoya looked at her curiously. "She's subconsciously checking hottie-with-a-body out." she laughed, pointing to Mori.

The twins approached, Hikaru eating a banana. Erica caught his eyes and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Haruhi, you wanna go check out the water slide?" Kaoru asked, hands on his hips. That boy looked so undeniably - stereotypically - homosexual in the pose she snorted.

"Hang on, what's the deal with that pullover you're wearing?" Hikaru asked, stopping in the middle of eating.

"YEAH! I WANTED TO SEE SIS IN A SWIMSUIT AGAIN!" Erica shouted.

Haruhi's expression immediately transformed into an annoyed one. "Oh, this thing?"

* * *

Erica listened to her sister speak, humming. She shook her head. These guys really cared for her, didn't they? She stretched, bathing in the sun. She was almost like a cat. Hehe.

She laughed at the thought. Kyoya looked over at her and she bit back another laugh and walked into one of the pools, diving under and doing various tricks. She loved swimming. She popped her head up above the surface as one of the twins began to speak. Wasn't that Hikaru?

"So, you're not going to swim?" He asked.

His brother, Kaoru, looked at her sister blankly. "Hold on, you do swim, don't you?" He drawled

Her sister sighed. "I can swim just as good as the next guy, but this isn't my idea of fun. Onee-chan is better than I am. She's really good." They brother snuck a peek at the girl who had gotten out and was going to the highest diving board she could find. Haruhi sighed. "Plus, I'm not that big on water parks. We're just gonna spend all day goofing off. Honestly," she sighed once more as her sister dove into the pool behind her," I'd rather be at home. I don't understand what's great about this place, anyway? I mean all you really need to play in the water is a plastic pool."

Hikaru and Kaoru tilted their heads to the side.  
"A plastic pool? What's that?"

Haruhi made the shape with her arms, trying to explain it. "Let's see... I guess they're about this big, round, and to use it, you have to pump it full of air."

Hikaru sighed, butting in and holding a finger up, signaling that she was wrong. "You dunce."

Kaoru copied the motion. "That's an inflatable boat, dummy."

Hikaru made a tutting noise and shook his head. "There's no way something that small could be used as a pool." Kaoru nodded "Yeah."

Unbeknownst to them, Erica was walking up to them, now wet hair in a bun. A white, see through swimsuit cover was draped over her, going down to her knees like a dress. A zipper went up the middle, and there was a hood in the back.

She duly noted that Kaoru was the more perceptive of the two, and was probably the catcher in the relationship.

Haruhi sighed, annoyed with their rich people logic. "Guys, it's a small pool. Haven't you ever seen little kids playing in one?" she asked.

Tamaki dragged the twins to a corner, all of them sitting a circle with their knees tucked to their chests. "You idiots! If Haruhi thinks it's a pool, then it's a pool. Got it?Don't go embarrassing her. She can't help it if she's an ignorant commoner,"

Haruhi sighed. "I can't help but feel like I should be offended by that comment," she commented dryly. Erica giggled, patting her head. She tugged on her sister's hand, pulling her over to the juice bar.

"How's a tropical smoothie sound?" She asked, looking at the ingredients.

Haruhi sighed happily. "That would be spectacular." she grinned.

Her sister smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "Alrighty! I'm on it!"

She listened to the conversation going on, humming.

Hikaru waved off whatever they had been talking about earlier. "Never mind that, we've got a question for you."

Kaoru caught onto his twin's line of thinking and asked the question of the hour. "Why did you make Haruhi put on that yellow monstrosity?"

Erica's eyebrows shot up. So that was why she was wearing a pullover. She hadn't been listening to the conversation that much earlier.

Tamaki gulped and went red.

Hikaru smirked "I would've thought for sure that you would be all.." he trailed off, before mimicking Tamaki "I wanna see Haruhi in a swimsuit!' Not making her cover up like that."

Kaoru nodded. Erica snorted as she chopped the mango and shaved the coconut. She believed in only the freshest ingredients. Speaking of which, she did need to go back to her plot (plot of land) later.

"It was surprising." Kaoru grinned.

Hikaru and Kaoru began to gossip in 'low' voices, Tamaki getting whiter with every comment. " I know what he's up too, he made Haruhi cover up because he didn't want anyone else to see her in a bathing suit. Do you really think that's it? He must be one of those jealous pervert types. That's pretty twisted."

Tamaki went red and began to flail around as Erica began to blend the smoothie ingredients together, listening carefully. "That's not it at all. I was just trying to protect her innocence as any father or guardian would. After all, even if she's wearing a swimsuit, it is not decent for a lady to walk around half naked in front of boys." She sighed through her nose. Just like dad. She whistled for Haruhi, who was standing over by Kyoya.

Honey ran up to her. "Haru-chan. Let's play! You wanna go swimming in the current pool with me?"

Haruhi looked torn between the smoothie and going with Honey. Erica started on another.

Haruhi ended up going for the smoothie, looking down at him. "Nah, I'm not gonna swim today. Hold on, you know how to swim. Do you still need that float?"

Honey shook his head "Mm-mm. Just looks cuter this way, you know?" he pranced away, singing his actions to make himself look cuter. "Prancing, prancing."

Erica's head snapped up. " _I KNEW IT!_ " She screamed internally.

Haruhi looked at him, clearly not getting it. "You're right. Those bunnies are pretty cute."

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded. "He's so innocent."

Suddenly, a high-pitched voice sounded. Erica winced. She already couldn't stand this person. "No way! You got it all wrong."

She groaned.

* * *

"Do you really think I'd ever let Haruhi marry you guys? Daddy says...no!"

Erica looked up from her magazine. "Are you kidding me?" she deadpanned. She sighed and looked around, knowing it would only be a matter of time for Tamaki came after her.

So, she did the only thing she could think of. She stripped down to her bathing suit, which was an agean blue color, that had some wine red carefully interwoven in the suit.

Noticing the small blonde, she dove into the wave pool with him. No one was going to bother her while she was in the water. She smiled at Honey, then turned her attention back to the water gun fight going on.

"I'll get you guys!" Tamaki yelled, jumping sideways and firing, "Sideways-leaping shot, go!"

The twins used two tiki-things - honestly, Erica couldn't tell what they were - to block the stream of water.  
"That's cheating!" Tamaki yelled. He then proceeded to smash into some sort of tiki pole after slipping on a banana, which made strange noises. Erica looked up to see a large wave growing. She took a deep breath and wrapped her body around Honey, tucking his smaller frame into her taller one. She briefly heard her sister, Mori, and Kyoya scream to her and Honey, but she ignored them.

The impact of the wave washed them away, and she closed her eyes, letting the water do what it would. She could feel Honey looking up at her with curious and panic stricken eyes.

Eventually, the water slowed, and Erica dragged herself out of the water, spots lining her vision and her chest hurting. She popped up to the surface, taking a deep breath and uncurling herself from around Honey. She threw him up so he could breathe, and then helped him onto the land. He looked a little dizzy.

"C'mon, you've got to get up, hun. You have got to scale these trees for some bananas, alright? You need food." She instructed softly, helping him stand. He nodded and climbed the tree slowly, dizziness and spots fading.

Erica stayed on the jungle's grassy floor and he tossed a couple bananas down to her. She caught them with ease and made a mental note to ask Kyoya what seeds they had used for these trees.

"Honey-chan, are you doing alright?" She called, worrying. To her relief, he was up and already bouncing around. Erica grinned. "You sure are energetic for an eighteen-year-old, you know?"

He looked at her with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

Erica tilted her head to the side. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Honey shook his head frantically. "No, not at all Eri-chan! You just kinda surprised me. No one ever treats me like I'm eighteen or acknowledges it, except for Takashi." He explained.

"Ah, I see. Well, it's okay. Trust me. I think they've all figured out that you're a lot more perceptive than they think. And I know all about being 18, remember? I was 18 when I started college." She reminded. "And before you ask, yes, you can still curl up on my lap," she smiled. Honey beamed back at her before his ears picked up on something. Erica picked up on it too and they both broke out in a sprint, each for different reasons. For Erica, if there was a kidnapping, she would be sure to take everyone down to keep the hosts and her sister safe. Erica got to the edge of the clearing and looked over it. There were police officers - the Black Onion squad- surrounding...

...Mori and Haruhi?

When Mori jerked back to keep Haruhi in his grasp so she wouldn't fall, the police squad responded with hostility.

"The suspect is resisting! Prepare to fire warning shots!" Those exclamations were all she needed to sneak up behind a guard, as Honey swung down on a vine, yelling for Mori and Haruhi to get out of the way. Erica's eyes narrowed as she gave the police officers a quick hit to knock them out, looking over at Honey, who was doing the same thing. She noticed one of the officers call Honey pipsqueak and shook her head. He is a Haninozuka. You do not, under any circumstances, anger a Haninozuka.

Although once they were done, Erica ran over and embraced her sister, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach again. Honey proceeded to scold them with flowers coming out of the top of his head "You guys should be more careful who you mess with. Picking on my friends is bad. Got it?"

Tamaki and the others proceeded to come into the clearing, he and the twins roughly pushing her away to get to Haruhi. Luckily, before she could fall, Kyoya caught her and stood her upright. While the idiot was fawning over Haruhi, Honey was looking at her and whispering something in Mori's ear. Kyoya bent down and whispered. "Erica, what did you do?" She grinned. "I just told him that I knew he was eighteen. You're seventeen. I just stated the obvious and he got excited because normally no one-" she elbowed him," - acknowledges it." He raised an eyebrow but was otherwise satisfied with that answer.

Erica then proceeded to watch as the twins poked at the officers and everyone explained the background Honey came from to her younger sister, including her. No one bothered to notice that she noticed, except for the twins, who said something after they had finished their explanation and the officers had apologized. Honey had also praised Mori, which Erica had to giggle at.

"Wait, Erica-senpai, how did you know about Honey-senpai?" Hikaru asked

"Yeah, and where did you learn to fight?" Kaoru asked.

Erica winked. "I am friends with the infamous shadow king, you know, so I know everything. And I took classes when I was in middle school when Haruhi was young to convince dad to let us go shopping by ourselves."

They all seemed satisfied with that answer, but Haruhi knew it was a level deeper than that.

She smiled and let it go for now.

* * *

"You know, maybe we should go to the beach next." Hikaru mentioned off-handedly. Kaoru agreed. "Yeah, the beach would be nice,"

Tamaki was quick to scold them, although Erica laughed. She was in a pair of blue jean shorts and a red tank top, with black sandals on.  
"You idiots, Haruhi is not interested in anything like that," He scolded, knocking them over their heads.

Erica turned around and raised her eyebrows at Haruhi, who sighed in pleasure. "Actually, I might like to go to the beach," she started 'thoughtfully'. Erica knew it was anything but thoughtful. Haruhi loved the beach. "I may not be into this silly water park, but I like the ocean. It would be nice to go to the beach." she sighed wistfully, "And it's so pretty,"

Apparently, that was enough for Tamaki. "Yeah, all right. Then that's where we'll go next time."

Honey beamed down at Mori. "We're all gonna go to the beach, Tama-chan? That'll be fun, don't you think?"

Mori nodded, and simply responded with a noise of confirmation. It sounded like a yeah, but Erica wasn't too sure.

"C'mon, Haruhi, Kyoyo. We've gotta get you two home." She grinned, slinging her bag over her shoulder and grabbing Haruhi and Kyoya's hands. They both let themselves be dragged to the car.

* * *

Erica ended up taking them back to her apartment, where she cooked dinner for the three of them. It was western-style, much to Haruhi's excitement.

"Haruhi, you're staying with me tonight. I'll drive you to school tomorrow morning and I've got a spare uniform here from the last time you stayed over." She winked, "And because it's a girl's night, I have to drive Kyoyo here home."

Kyoya gave her a glare for the nickname, but she met it with a bright smile.

* * *

"C'mon Kyoyo, time to get home." She tugged him out to the car and got in.

The car wasn't a stick shift, but it was a deep blue minivan, which she had gotten from a friend for Christmas one year. She had some really strange friends.

They made teasing conversation all the way to Kyoya's house, which resulted in Kyoya blushing several times. "Oh, by the way, I need to go back out to my plot and pick some fruits and veggies." She said. "Do you wanna come with?" She asked.

Kyoya nodded. Having been out there with her before, he understood it was very therapeutic to clean the plot and pick the fruits and vegetables that grew there.

She dropped him off, said her goodbyes, and smiled the whole way back.

This would be a fun weekend.

* * *

 **And the second chapter is done! I loved writing this one, especially the budding friendship between Erica and Honey. Thank you guys so much for the support! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, but no promises, as I am busy. *dramatic sigh***

 **Question Time:  
**

 _ **Who's your favorite host?**_

 **Until Next Time;**

 _ **~Madi~**_


End file.
